En cuerpo, corazón y alma
by Gn Zimmerman
Summary: Te amaré hasta el ultimo día de mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

**En cuerpo, corazón y alma**

* * *

 _Te amare hasta el último día de mi vida_

* * *

Lo que pasaba en estos momentos ya no tenía vuelta atrás, habíamos dejado que nuestros cuerpos y sentimientos nos llevaran hasta el lugar más placentero y feliz de nuestra existencia, la felicidad completa de ser uno en cuerpo, corazón y alma.

Todo comenzó esa tarde donde me sentía la mujer más feliz del universo sólo por tenerlo a él: mi todo, mi vida, el hombre perfecto, caballeroso y amoroso. Me encontraba en la cocina de casa esperando a que el dueño de mi felicidad llegase a su visita diaria, me encontraba haciendo algo para merendar, preparé galletitas las cuales comí junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja, después de esto guardé las restantes en un recipiente de vidrio.

Paso una hora mientras veía la televisión esperándolo, hasta que por fin sonó la puerta, era él, se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, al abrir la puerta me lance encima de él, lo abracé por el cuello y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, lo extrañaba demasiado, de inmediato nuestros labios se buscaron para encontrarse en un beso de necesidad, amor y pasión. El me sostuvo por la cintura mientras nuestros labios danzaban sincronizados, el beso fue subiendo de tono haciendo más fuerte la necesidad, por lo cual decidimos cortarlo; él, como todo un caballero, no permitiría que nada pasara mientras yo refunfuñaba por el hecho de que no pudiésemos consumar nuestro amor.

Luego de nuestra bienvenida me miro y sonrió, se acercó un poco, me dio un corto y casto beso de amor y ternura, lo cortó y se acercó a mí oído mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y dijo:

-Te amo princesa, pero ahora…-Dijo mientras se alejaba de mí, me sentí sola- vamos a salir a dar un paseo…- tomó mi mano y me haló hasta el carro, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, se subió y emprendimos el camino ¿A dónde? No sé, no sabía pero con él sólo hay hermosas sorpresas. Iba embelesada mirando por la ventana hasta que vi la playa, inmediatamente lo miré y sólo sonrió, seguimos el camino hasta que solo había arena, el paró el auto y nos bajamos.

Como siempre fue una grata sorpresa, caminamos por la playa hasta visualizar una hermosa manta de satén negra sobre la arena y alrededor muchos pétalos en forma de corazón, nos acercamos y observe que además había una canasta en la arena…picnic –pensé y sonreí-, nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar de trivialidades, luego sacó de la canasta un envase cuadrado, cuando lo abrió en su interior había unas deliciosas fresas con chocolate caliente y derretido, comimos entre besos, risas y caricias. Luego sacó unas copas y champagne, sirvió, lo miré sonriendo y le pregunté:

Amor, ¿qué celebramos? -el me miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja, luego sacó algo de su bolsillo, no vi que era ya que lo escondió en su mano, se arrodilló, sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro y me miró feliz pero suplicante…

Bella, ¿me harías el fabuloso honor de ser mi esposa, por la eternidad?- dijo, me quedé en shock por la emoción, cabía en mi cuerpo de tanta felicidad que sentía, le sonreí y me lancé a sus brazos, le respondí con un beso, un beso que decía "SÍ", era un beso con amor, ternura, pasión, emoción, felicidad, necesidad y muchas más emociones, fue un largo beso que intentó pasar a mas pero no pasó, él se alejó pero no de forma brusca, se alejó dejando besos en mi rostro, luego me puso el hermoso anillo de oro blanco con zafiro incrustado y que traía una inscripción "Para siempre". Casi lloré pero nos fundimos en un beso con más necesidad que el anterior, enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y llevé mis manos a su cabello, el empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo, a dejar besos y mordiscos en mi cuello, empezó a bajar y de un momento otro no tenía camisa, siguió con sus besos y caricias y entre jadeos dijo:

-Te deseo a ti, a nadie más  
Mi cuerpo sólo reacciona a ti  
Deseo tus besos que me llenan de placer  
Que hinchan mis labios y me hacen perder los sentidos  
Deseo tus caricias que me enloquecen  
Y que me llevan a un estado de éxtasis y locura  
Que sólo tú podrías provocar en mí  
Te deseo más de lo que mi cuerpo refleja  
Deseo verme reflejado en tus ojos llenos de lujuria, amor y pasión  
Deseo que lleguemos juntos al éxtasis  
Que nuestros cuerpos sudados convulsionen de pasión y deseo-  
Después de esto seguimos con un beso lleno con más necesidad, lo que pasaba en estos momentos ya no tenía vuelta atrás, habíamos dejado que nuestros cuerpos y sentimientos nos llevaran hasta el lugar más placentero y feliz de nuestra existencia, la felicidad completa de ser uno en cuerpo, corazón y alma.

Las horas pasaban mientras éramos uno solo, pero para nosotros no había nada más que eso nosotros, después ya todo estaba oscuro y tendió a desaparecer, mi respiración empezó a ser acompasada, miré a los ojos al amor de mi existencia y dije:

-Te amo, como nunca amé, amo o amaré a alguien más, juntos por siempre -le sonreí y cerré los ojos, después escuche en lo que pareció un susurro: -Te amo mi vida…

Después de no sé cuántas horas me levanté en una superficie mullida y suave, al abrir los ojos observe a mi príncipe sonreír, después de un momento dijo:

-Amor, estamos en la cabaña de la playa supongo que ayer no la viste, por…- no lo deje terminar y le dije:

-Te amo…  
Amor te digo cuanto te quiero  
Cuanto te necesito junto a mí  
Quiero decirte cuánto te amo  
Quiero decirte que sin ti mi vida no sería nada  
Decirte que eres solo mío y yo solo tuya  
Que necesito de tu presencia para sentirme completa, querida y protegida  
Eres toda mi vida, te amo y será así para siempre  
Él sonrió y me beso, este beso no tenía descripción fue sencillamente maravilloso.

-Sí, sólo tuyo, y pensar que todo este amor nació de un tropiezo- ambos sonreímos, nos besamos y fuimos uno todo el día. De ahora en adelante seríamos uno solo en cuerpo, corazón y alma.

 **FIN**

* * *

Chicas! Este ONE SHOT lo escribí hace miles de años! Es demasiado literal! Todavía estaba en el cole y a años de graduarme!

Por cierto, detrás de la publicación de esta corta historia hay una peculiaridad. Ya había sido publicada en otra cuenta que por cierto se llamafamily-masencullendenali. La cosa es que como ustedes entenderán los intereses, el tiempo y la disposición de todas las personas cambian, también maduran y esto las lleva a alejarse lentamente, es así tuve una familia Twilight y de nosotras no queda nada si hablamos de comunicación pero siempre guardaremos en nuestros corazones todo ese afecto en la época de auge Twilight. Tampoco ayuda que olvidáramos la contraseña de la cuenta y que hotmail nos cerrara el correo de la cuenta por falta de uso.

No siento mas y buscando evitar confusiones,

besos

 **GN**


	2. Carta a Belen

Querida Belen,

Agradezco que te gusten mis adaptaciones e historias. Para mi no hay nada más motivante y quiero que sepas que ahora actualizaré por ti, porque no sabes cuan feliz me hace que mi cuenta te ayude en cierta forma y que mis historias te acompañen. Espero que puedas superar lo que sea que te tenga en cama, espero que te recuperes.

MUCHOS BESOS, CARIÑO Y SALUD

 **GN.**


End file.
